Overlord Hasbro
"I don't want your character dead. I want YOU dead. Your new personalities that the Gods formed, your twisted brainwashed minds that believe in Freedom and Free Spirits." - to Fluttershy #2, in Day of the Flutter. Hasbro was the co-creator and co-ruler of Equestria with Overlord Faust, but later sought to dominate it for his money-making schemes. He is also the second-most powerful Overlord in existence besides Walt Disney. Appearance Throughout the original episodes of the Parody Series, he appears as a large version of his company's logo: a blue square with "Hasbro" written in white letters. The smile under the "Hasbro" is changed to a frown or a straight line in some scenes, as it functions as his mouth. In Equestria, he also appears to be tall enough to be a giant, compared against his creations. Furthermore, in the original episodes of the Parody Series, he was also referred to as "they", because he is a personification of a large corporation. In The Strange Case of Bradtendo64, Hasbro is depicted as a tall, imposing man wearing a stylized blue and white outfit inspired by military unifroms of the 18th century, with a comically long cape - fitting perfectly into all "bad guy" stereotypes. History Hasbro was an Overlord of Equestria, and together with Overlord Faust, they helped to form the land and bring the characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to life. He were mainly responsible for selling the bits of shoddy plastic that were based on the characters to earn profits. When Overlord Faust left, Hasbro became the sole ruler of that Universe, and the amount of power he acquired transformed him into a power-hungry ruler of his multi-national corporation who wanted to control everything in the realms of existence. However, when the characters of the show rebelled against this movement, Hasbro discovered that Faust had given sentience to these money making tools. The rebellion evolved into The War Of The Gods, and both sides rallied their troops and sent them into battle against each other. After a while, the characters became outnumbered and were starting to feel exhausted. Hasbro jumped on this opportunity and with a flash of light transformed the characters into Equestria Girls, human figures who had their memories wiped and conformed strictly to Hasbro's marketing schemes. However, Hasbro was taken by surprise when ZXInsanity, JakeWhyman and Blarghalt showed up and fought valiantly to banish both Hasbro and the Mane Six into stone. They remained in their stone forms throughout the ages, up until the events of Day Of The Flutter. After his release, Hasbro created several villains to prevent the Mane Six from thwarting his plans. He followed the three Fluttershys into the Everfree Forest to find the Triforce and destroy it, and with its power he killed off everyone in Equestria except the second Fluttershy, whom he killed off later after a confrontation. Nonetheless he ended up in a standoff, waiting for his revived enemies and his rebellious creations to make their next move. At some point in time, Mr. Chart became one of his servants. Characteristics according to The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 In the real world, Hasbro is depicted as a bald, slightly overweight man wearing nothing but a white shirt, a tie with the letter "H", and a very generic-looking blue jeans. The only distinctive thing about his everyday clothing is a belt-buckle with a dollar symbol on it, which (as some people snicker) was more expensive than the rest of the outfit combined. This rather odd choice of clothing (especially for a head of a corporation) was dictated by its practicality, and the fact that Hasbro rarely leaves his Headquarters, so his public image is not something to be very concerned about. Hasbro lack of contact with other people (other than his co-workers) might be the reason for his total lack of understanding kids. He seems to have no grasp on what they actually like, and many of his creative-decisions are based solely on gender-stereotypes from the last century. The "blue/pink mentality" stays strong with him, and even if it backfires, he always puts the blame on everything and everyone except himself. His co-workers (whether because of simple income-dependency or actual personal opinion) praise him for his marketing ideas. Hasbro's undeniable strength is his talent for selling pretty much everything, no matter how worthless. He's excellent at shooting commercials, designing eye-catching packages for the toys, creating promotional materials and merchandise. He is also a decent sculptor, since he personally designed many prototypes of his older flag-ship toys, such as Action Man. However, since the invention of 3D-modeling, he passed on his genuine skills and left designing the toys to the 3D-modelers. Even though his ideas are completely unoriginal. and sometimes blatantly stolen from much better artists, he does possess an inch of imagination required to use Overlord powers somewhat effectively. The one thing his art is missing for sure is heart: Hasbro has no genuine passion for what he's doing, and he sees it only as an opportunity to make money. His biggest inspiration in life is Walt Disney. Hasbro wants to follow his business ideas down to opening theme parks and having an entire movie industry, for which he's completely unprepared. It is established in The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 that the ongoing war with the Gods who invaded his fictional universe turned him insane, as the idea of regaining control over his property and killing ZX became his primary objectives. It got to the point where his co-workers, who were left with no objectives from him for how the company should work, decided to gradually take it over. Occasionaly, Hasbro invited them into the Land of the Overlords to have a conversation with him. In order to continue the war, he would need to recharge his powers on the Island of Infinite Creativity. As his power diminished over time, Hasbro became more desperate than ever to put an end to the war, as staying in the fictional universe with no powers would doom him to remain there forever for the rest of his life. That idea scares him even more, as the only person he is aware of who went to the Island for the second time before — Walt Disney — never returned, and presumably died. Trivia Real life Hasbro (Hasbro, Inc.) * The actual Hasbro in real life is a toy company founded in 1923 by three brothers, Herman Hasselfeld, Hillel Hasselfeld, and Henry Hasselfeld, as "'Has'selfeld 'Bro'thers". Originally a textile, school supplies, and doctor-and-nurse-kits producer, it later became a toy company in 1942, and later became one of the most prominent toy and entertainment companies in the world, rivalled by others such as Mattel and LEGO. ** The real Hasbro did attempt many purchases of lesser businesses to become one of the largest global toy companies, such as Parker Brothers (which developed Monopoly). There were attempts by both Hasbro and its rival Mattel to merge, in 1995 (by Mattel, supposedly to compliment each others' products) and late 2017 (by Hasbro, due to Mattel's poor performance), but both attempts were refused. In-universe Hasbro (Overlord Hasbro) * This depiction of Hasbro in the Parody Series is a parody of Hasbro's legal actions against various brony artists and Hasbro's merchandise. It may have also been influenced by its purchases of other businesses and companies to become one of the biggest toy producers in the world. * Hasbro is voiced by the voice "Peter" from the text-to-speech program "Acapela Group". MrDeLoop said that this voice resembled a farmer's voice, as it was among the few unused voices that were available during the making of "Day of the Flutter". * Among the villains that the Hasbro of the Parody Series had created include: the Reapers (including the Grim Reaper), the Appuls, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, the Rainbow Rocks, the Moon (based on Majora's Mask, or it may be that he changed the Moon into a villain), the Nightmare Loaf, and the Voice of Elysium. He did so to stop the Mane Six from interfering with his plans. * Despite wearing a plate with his company's logo on his face, Hasbro can see very well. In the opening sequence to The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 it is revealed that his plate works in the same way as a one-way mirror does. * In EQG:TSCOB64 Hasbro's logo is not the same as the original one. Some might think the reason for such change was the fear of possible legal actions. However, the true reason is simply the fact, that in Pedant's opinion, his logo looked much better. Gallery hasbrologo.png|Hasbro's logo. It is used to represent Overlord Hasbro's being in earlier episodes. Hasbro.png|That looming, blue face of doom grins ahead. Thefreaksandtheirmaster.png|Hasbro and the Mane Six as stone figures, as the Gods watch. Therethey are.png|Hasbro introduces the Mane Six as Equestria Girls. I could create sequels.png|"I could create sequels" Confrontation2.png Angryoverlord2.png|Hasbro is not pleased. A sad overlord.png|At least he is as colorful as the sunset. Hasbroonascreen.png|Overlord Hasbro speaking to the Grim Reaper. adecayingseal.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters based on real personalities Category:Overlords Category:Characters from the real world Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Comparisons